Diabetes is a group of metabolic diseases which manifests in a person as a high blood glucose level, either because the person's pancreas does not produce enough insulin, or because the person's cells do not respond sufficiently to the insulin that is produced. The lack of insulin or insulin sensitivity prevents glucose from entering the person's cells and thus creates an excess of glucose in the blood stream. Intensive insulin therapy is used to mitigate the elevated glucose levels by allowing the glucose to enter the cells. People with diabetes manage the disease by trying to keeping blood glucose levels within the normal range by adjusting their diet, exercise, medications and insulin dosing.
While intensive insulin therapy can mitigate elevated glucose levels, it can also cause conditions of hypoglycemia that range from mildly unsafe to severe and dangerous. A patient must balance the dosing of insulin to mitigate hyperglycemia while not overdosing and causing hypoglycemia. This precarious balance creates a constant optimization problem for patients with diabetes. The present disclosure is directed to assisting patients in the visualization and determination of how to balance their insulin needs.